shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 43
Log 43: The Three Trials Part 9 “Damn it, damn it!” the elder growled, as more and more reports of Limey slaughtering their warriors came in, “pull them back! We can’t lose any more citizens!” “But sir!” one Shroomian cried, “if we recall them Limey will just come straight here!” “Then we’ll just hit him with our full force then,” the elder decided grimly, “as much as it hurts us, we can’t let him anywhere near this island again! Exiling him apparently doesn’t work, so this time..... we’ll have to kill him.” “But sir, what about the humans here? They could probably help-” “They’ve gone through enough troubles. Let them rest for now. We won’t let Limey anywhere near them!” ---- “Okay, this is killing me,” Art declared, standing up, “I’m gonna go check out what’s going on over there.” “Mind if I come with you?” Sid asked, finishing his dango stick and cracking his knuckles as he himself rose, “you’re not the only one who’s confused, you know.” “Fine,” Art replied, beginning to run towards the outskirts, “but don’t-” A Shroomian quickly leaped out of the crowd, standing from of D’Artagnan. “Gao! Gao!” it screeched, waving its arms in an attempt to keep the Majin and the navigator back. “Why are you holding us back?” Art asked, crouching down to speak to it, “is something going on, or-” A foot collided with the back of the mushroom creature, sending it flying into the nearest wall. Art and Sid quickly jumped back a bit, assuming fighting positions. Still cackling slightly, a lemon shark fishman stepped up where the Shroomian had been standing just moments before. “Oh,” Limey acknowledged, “humans.” ---- “Who the hell are you?!” Art asked, lowering slightly, his foot rising into the air. “Someone like you,” Limey explained, “I arrived on this island quite awhile ago. One thing followed another, and then....” He paused, trying to remember. “I got kicked out.” “How?” Sid asked. “Ah, you know,” Limey shrugged, “got too rough one time, killed one of ‘em. This happened a couple of times. Eventually it went up to 32. Kids stuff.” “This guy is nuts,” D’Artagnan observed, bending down and preparing to launch himself, then asked another question, “and I assume you’re going to keep playing rough?” “Kajakakakakakakaka!” Limey laughed, then grinned, “of course, humans! What’s the point of an island full of targets if you don’t target ‘em? Kajakakakakakakaka-” “Ras!” Art yelled, launching himself forward and launching a kick towards the Fishman’s head. “Tekkai Ken!” Sid joined in, hardening his arm, then hurling a punch. Limey simply grinned as both attacks hit him, only pushing him back slightly, and doing almost no damage at all! As his two opponents retreated slightly in shock, the Fishman burst into manic laughter once again, throwing his arms out as if to welcome them. “Kajakakakakakakakaka!” he gasped, “this is amazing! I haven’t fought in so long! Come at me, puny humans!” ---- “Tekkai Ken: Tsuinshotto!” Sid cried, lunging forward and launching two Tekkai-enhanced punches towards the Fishman. “Fishman Karate: 1-Tile Counter!” Limey answered, throwing his palm forward and twisting it slightly in the air. As Sid’s attack impacted, a small air shockwave was blown away from them, and both combatant’s attacks were negated. However, D’Artagnan made use of Limey’s being distracted by Sid, leaping into the air and twisting around, coming down with one foot heading towards the Fishman’s head. “Ras!” he yelled, as his foot crashed into his opponent’s skull. Limey lurched a bit, then spun around, the velocity knocking Art’s leg off. The Majin quickly landed on the floor, but Limey moved a bit faster, stopping and hurling himself through the air, launching dozens of punches. “Fishman Karate: 200 Tile Gatling!” “Tch,” Art grunted, his hands flying through the air, gently pushing most of the punches aside. As soon as the last of them was deflected, he slammed his palm into the ground, throwing his foot up, smashing into the Fishman’s jaw, “Qafa- Gah!” Limey had seized the kick, then threw his arm up, pulling D’Artagnan with it and throwing the Majin into the air. He then leaped up after him, opening his mouth and biting down on the Majin’s side. “GRAAH!” Art cried, then gripped the Fishman’s head and swung himself around, tearing some flesh out of his side. He delivered a kick to the side of Limey’s head, a THUNK noise being heard as the lemon shark Fishman was thrown down to the Earth... right towards Sid. “Rankyaku Ami!” Sid cried, his leg flashing through the air as well, releasing a torrent of tempest kicks up at his opponent. They cut deeply into Limey’s flesh, as he cried out, dropping to the ground with a crash, a dust cloud flying up around him. D’Artagnan landed next to Sid, groaning as he grasped his wound, blood pouring between his fingers. “You okay?” the navigator asked, looking at the first mate. “No,” Art gasped, “but at least we....” “Nnnhh...” Limey moaned, standing up and rubbing his wounds, “that was pretty good....” “Ah, sh*t,” Art gasped as he and the navigator prepared to fight once more. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters